


Bamboozle

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a prospect that startles and intrigues Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bamboozle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-imposed Alphabet Challenge. Takes place between chapters 2 and 3 of 'And So It Begins...'

I have to admit that she's completely caught me off guard.

"Uh... Could you run that by me again?"

Cringing in comical embarrassment, Emma fidgets and can't meet my eye. "I mean, couldn't it be fun? She's fun and hot and won't screw either of us over or anything underhanded like that."

Rubbing my forehead, I nod. "I agree. Ruby's been a surprisingly good friend, at least for me. I knew you and her hit it off pretty much from the start, but this is quite a shift in the relationship. Wait, have you already asked her?"

"No, of course not! There's no way this goes beyond a random fantasy without you on board, Gina."

"Well, I should hope so. Now, get your butt over here and kiss me while I let that digest, won't you?"

"With pleasure!"


End file.
